Still here
by UchihaAnaKarina
Summary: Cuatro años de casados que se viven como si fueran apenas un mes. Cinco años de soledad que se viven como toda una vida.


Un Oneshoot!  
siempre quise hacerlo, aunque no sea muy leída, quería dar ''una cucharada de su propia medicina'' a las autoras  
de fanfics ''oneshoot'' que me dejaron con ganas de más.  
Se me ocurrió en un alocado sueño, sí, íncreiblemente sueño con Sasukarin 3 *v*  
Bueno, los dejo para que lo lean :'D

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro años desde su boda.

Desde la primera noche de cierto día en noviembre, hasta después de aún cuatro años, aquellos dos seguían follando en todas las posturas habidas y por haber.

«Como conejos — pensaba el azabache — como malditos conejos»

Lo que más le encantaba después de hacer el amor con ella, y de follar, y hacer una vez más el amor, era aquel olor a sexo y a _Karin _que la fémina despedía, quizá era la combinación más sensual y erótica que jamás había olido en toda su vida.  
Seguía acariciando los cabellos rojizos que se esparcían por toda la cama de sábanas blancas, aún recordaba cuando la chica de ojos carmesíes le pidió alegremente que toda la casa estuviera completamente blanca.

— ¡Como la casa de Johnn y Yoko, por favor! - decía alegremente.

Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, quizá llevaban apenas un mes de casados, y pensó que el mejor regalo de bodas sería tener su propia casa, una donde construyeran recuerdos de su matrimonio.

La pelirroja soltó un murmuro inaudible, pero que Sasuke logró reconocer.

Nuevamente, el azabache sonrió, no sabía por que era merecedor de tanta dicha, pero llegó a un punto que dejó de preguntárselo y decidió simplemente disfrutarlo — y valla que lo hacía —.

Se dieron las diez de la mañana y el azabache no pudo evitar saborearla nuevamente con un cálido beso, el cual se tornó en una caricia y que, posteriormente, se convirtió en un raund incansable de posturas.

— ¡No tienes remedio, Sasuke! - dijo entre risas la mujer.  
— No - la besó - no... lo... tengo... - contestó entre besos que daba en diferentes partes del cuerpo de la joven.

Y si bien hacían el amor y follaban incansablemente, había tiempos para descansar de tal coito.

— Prepárate - dijo el azabache, aproximadamente a las ocho de la noche - iremos a pasear al parque.  
— ¿Pasear? - musitó la pelirroja - ¡No me digas que planeas tomarme en el parque! nos arrestarán por exhibicionismo!  
— Qué va, está muy tapado donde iremos.

Y así, después de unos minutos de arreglarse — La chica lo hacía realmente rápido, ya que no se maquillaba demasiado — salió del hogar con un short de mezclilla desgastado, unas zapatillas _converse, _y una blusa lavanda de tirantes.  
Dejaron bien cerrada la casa y pasearon tranquilamente, los dos amaban aquellos jardines japoneses, los cuales tenían estanques bastante grandes, puentecillos rojos de madera, árboles de cerezo, árboles normales, Pinos, flores de azucena, y otro sin fin de rosas plagadas a lo largo y ancho del mismo.  
La luz del lucero iluminaba las pieles de los jóvenes enamorados, la chica pelirroja se adelantó para llegar al puente de madera y giró para ver a su amado.

— Aquí... - dijo sonriendo - aquí fue donde nos conocimos.

El azabache admiraba la belleza natural de la joven Uzumaki.  
La luna hacía resaltar aún más su belleza, ya que actuaba como un hermoso velo que cubría la piel de la joven, y recordó cuando la vio entrar a la iglesia, quizá fuese la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto.

El joven de ojos negros se acercó a la chica de piel blanca, la cual, estaba sujetada de la barandilla del puente. El chico de cabellos negros abrazó a la pelirroja por atrás, aspirando su aroma, uno tan peculiar a ella.

Después de pasar casi toda la noche en aquél parque, y pasar un rato completamente hermoso, los dos amantes se dispusieron a regresar a su hogar. Bien tomados de la mano, siguieron el corto camino a casa, pero el joven chico se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? - dijo la chica intrigada.  
— Necesitamos condones, no quiero hijos aún, quiero disfrutar de ti mas tiempo.  
— Insisto Uchiha, no tienes remedio.

Era lo mismo que él pensaba ¿Sería que algún día tendría suficiente de la joven Uzumaki? La respuesta era más que obvia. Le ofreció una sonrisa seductora a la dueña de sus quincenas, miró a todos lados y apretó la nalga derecha de la pelirroja, ella soltó chilló, pero no le propinó ni un solo insulto.  
Siguieron caminando con destino a la farmacia más próxima, el azabache entró, pidió la caja de condones — los cuales contenían aproximadamente diez condones que se terminaban en menos de una semana — y salió del lugar.  
Miró a todas partes del lugar, pero no encontró a su amada ¿Sería posible que se fuera del lugar sin él? Pero sabía que ella no actuaba así, a muchos les parecería empalagoso, hasta el punto de ser absurdo, pero aquellos dos eran como un solo ser, ya que a cualquier lado donde se encontrara la Uzumaki, lo estaría el Uchiha.

El azabache se detuvo en seco.

Notó varias manchas de sangre ¿sería posible que...

Siguió caminando, quería que todo fuese mentira, quería que nada de lo que estaba viendo, estuviese sucediendo.

El rastro de sangre lo llevó a un callejón, uno obscuro, con una peste increíblemente horrenda.

No podía ser posible...

— Sas...uke... - murmuró la chica de ojos carmesíes.  
— ¡Karin! - dijo pasmado, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos - ¡Karin, vamos déjame ayudar, te llevaré a algún hospital!

El joven de piel blanca comenzó a tomar del brazo a la pelirroja, la cual soltó un grito, ya que se encontraba bastante herida.

Él examinó sus heridas, y llegó a una que se encontraba directamente en la boca del estomago, una muy profunda.

Mierda.

— Sasuke... - musitó con dolor ella.  
— Imbécil, cállate... - sollozo él - si hablas, perderás fuerzas, las cuales necesitas para llegar al hospital.

«¿Por qué?»

— Estaré aquí... - siguió ella, mientras que con su dedo índice señalaba el corazón del azabache - Aquí...  
— ¡Karin! - Gritó él, llorando.

* * *

Pasó un año..

Dos.

Otros tres, pero el dolor aún quemaba.

Aún dolía, como la primera vez, seguía quemando, seguía con la misma intensidad.

¿Qué año era?

Trabajaba metódicamente, salía sin ganas del trabajo, entraba al hogar donde había estado con aquella mujer.

«Mentirosa—pensaba—Igual que todas»

Quería culparla a ella, quería culpar a todos, se culpaba a él mismo, pero de nada servía. Aunque quisiera buscar un por qué, el dolor seguía siendo el mismo.

El mismo puto dolor.

Miraba una y otra vez sus fotos, sus videos con ella, sus grabaciones, y en todas era lo mismo, no podía ver nada más que a ella.

Ella.

Resaltaba de manera innata en todos lados, en la escuela, en su trabajo, con sus amigos, con los familiares de él... Todos notaban aquél ángel de la Uzumaki.

llorar.

¿Quién coños había dicho que se les permitía solamente a las mujeres?

.

.

.

Era entrado diciembre, se encontraba en aquella casa que estaba igual o más fría que el clima de afuera. Prendió la chimenea de mármol con adornos de flores — todas las favoritas de ella — que rodeaban el cuadro de la pelirroja en la cual tenía puesto su característico short de mezclilla usado con su blusa de tirantes lila. Tomó la fotografía y se sentó en frente del fuego. Como era costumbre para él cada diciembre, comenzó a hablarle al retrato.

— Otra navidad sin ti, eh... - murmuró melancólico - ¿Te harté tan pronto mujer?

Rió un poco, mientras sujetaba con fuerza en su regazo aquel portaretrato.

Dejó la fotografía en el piso, donde él quedó dormido unas horas más tarde.

Un viento cálido cobijó al azabache, este se removió en su lugar.

Abrió los ojos, mirando una vez más la fotografía de su amada.

''Sigo aquí'' fue el mensaje que recibió aquél primer y cálido diciembre.

* * *

:'D reviws!  
pls?  
Lo hice con amor, no me maten por matar a Karin :'c quería que vieran a sasuke en su faceta  
más sentimental ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron?  
:D diganlo!


End file.
